


Hot Cheeks

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, → BtVS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> → One too many snarky comments lead to a spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cheeks

**Title:**  → Hot Cheeks  
 **Author:** → [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:**  → BtVS  
 **Rating:**  → NC17  
 **Pairing(s):**  → Spike/Xander  
 **Beta(s):** → Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Prompt(s):**  → Prompt 58 of [](http://whichclothes.livejournal.com/profile)[**whichclothes**](http://whichclothes.livejournal.com/) 's [Spike Spankathon](http://whichclothes.livejournal.com/331911.html), Prompt H @ [](http://stories-a-z.livejournal.com/profile)[**stories_a_z**](http://stories-a-z.livejournal.com/) , Prompt #24 : Spanking @ [](http://citrus-taste.livejournal.com/profile)[**citrus_taste**](http://citrus-taste.livejournal.com/) & Prompt #08: Taste @ [](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinda_gay**](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:**  → They're not mine – I just like doing naughty/bad/wrong with them then handing them back all dirty!!  
 **Word Count:** → 2714  
 **Summary:**  → One too many snarky comments lead to a spanking.  


* * *

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/O5VOJ)   


  


* * *

  
“But Xander, I want to watch the footy!!” Spike knew he was whining like a petulant child, but he also knew it was the fastest way to get Xander to do what he wanted. That particular voice grated on Xander's nerves something fierce and he would quite often agree to things just to get Spike to shut up.

“Spike, it isn't going to work so give it a rest. We're going and that's final.” Xander's voice was muffled as he was face first in the refrigerator, obviously planning to eat before they went because he knew the food on offer would be far from plentiful. It wasn't really the girls' fault – even Spike would admit the food tasted nice, there was just never very much of it and working construction during the day, slaying at weekends an keeping up with the voracious sexual demands of a Master Vampire just hitting his stride meant that Xander needed to eat well and heartily.

“Fine, you wanna argue, we'll argue. I don't want to go. Don't have a problem seeing Glenda and Red as long as Red stays away from the mojo. But the Slayer will be there with her new boyfriend and I can't stand him!”

“Spike....” Xander came to the kitchen counter, hastily slapping together a sandwich.

“Don't Spike me! You stand there and in all honesty tell me this isn't the worst one of a bad bunch!! He's got flippin' Angel's hair and Riley's brains, the worst combination anyone could think of and don't you deny it!”

“Come on, he isn't _that_ bad!” Spike could tell that Xander was trying to hide a smirk and he decided to press his advantage.

“He is! All he talks about is American football and hair products – not like American football is proper football anyhow – and it's downright scary how that bint manages to pick the worst bloke available at any given time!! Mind, I always said she should have been a natural blonde the way she acts, not got two brain cells to rub together and the one she has is rattling around suffering from unemployment!”

“That's enough Spike! Give her a break – she's had it rough the last few months.” Finishing his sandwich, Xander turned his back on Spike as he cleaned up the fixings of his meal. Quick as a thought, Spike grabbed Xander's jacket and swiped his car keys, pocketing them quickly and smiling innocently at Xander when he turned and gave Spike an inquiring look. “Look, we don't have to stay long – a couple of hours, tops – then I'll buy you a blooming onion from the Bronze. Deal?”

Spike grunted and said nothing as Xander disappeared in the direction of the bathroom before throwing himself onto the sofa and switching it to the footy.

* * *

So hot to the touch.

Running his hand over the smoothness of Spike's cheek, Xander marveled at the heat coming off of the reddened flesh. He could clearly see the outline of his hand-print on the paleness of Spike's ass, finger marks overlapping where the different slaps had landed.

So hot to the touch.

As he thrust forward, he could feel the curves of Spike's ass almost burning into his pelvis. Unable to resist, he dug his fingernails into the taut cheeks, the low moan and hiss of Spike's indrawn breath causing a hitch in his own breathing as he thrust in as hard as he could. The slick tightness of Spike's ass dragged a moan from him and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

“Gonna behave yourself tonight or do I have to spank you again?!”

“God, Xander - “

“Seriously, I'm more than happy to remind you whenever you need it, but you will be coming with me to Willow's and you – will – be – have!!” A heavy thrust punctuated each word and digging his hands into Spike's hips as he held himself in deep and came. It was only as Spike collapsed beneath him, panting for breath beneath his weight that he realised that the vampire had already come too. Gently extricating himself, he rolled onto his side, eyes irresistibly drawn to Spike's ass. Definitely no hardship promising to spank him again and who knew it was a kink that they both had a taste for?!

* * *

“You seen my keys?!”

“Huh?”

“Spike – have you seen my keys?”

“Why ya askin' me?!”

“Because you're the only other entity in this apartment with opposable thumbs, which would have been necessary to dig my keys out of my pocket.” A grunt but no other response. “Spike, seriously, gimme my keys.”

“I ain't got your keys – now move, I'm trying to watch.”

“Look, you don't have to come but I am going so give me my keys!”

“Xander, will you please get out of the way of the television – I haven't got your damn keys!”

“Spike, don't make me beat your ass!”

“You and who's army boy?! The Slayer isn't here to help you, and Red isn't gonna lay any immobilisation spells for ya, so what you gonna do?!”

“I'm not gonna warn you again, now give me my keys or I am gonna spank your misbehaving ass!”

“Please! You're so desperate to spend time with that lot instead of me?! Ya know, they're gonna run ya ragged sending you for donuts and all sorts!”

“You're really gonna go there? Really?”

“Well if you're gonna be accusing an innocent vampire of doing nefarious deeds like hiding your keys when all I want is for you to spend time with me instead of chasing those skirts around like a lost puppy....”

“You need to lay off Spike.”

“Or what?!” He knew it was only the element of surprise that made it possible. There was absolutely no way any other time that it would have worked. But Spike was only half paying attention with his focus on the television and he was so busy cracking out his snarky one liners that he didn't expect Xander to do what he did.

The * snick * of handcuffs was loud in the living room, the shock on Spike's face almost laughable.

“Goddamit Xander, this isn't funny! S'not like any handcuffs are gonna – what the bloody hell!?!” A second * snick * and Spike was secured with his hands in front of him, jaw dropped open in shock as he realised that he couldn't snap the handcuffs.

“Now who said I needed Buffy?!” Hauling Spike to his feet, Xander yanked the black tee-shirt over Spike's head, trapping his arms against his chest in the material as he leisurely reached for the button of Spike's denim jeans. “What, no more snark from you? Nothing about me running around their skirts like a puppy?!”

“Listen, luv - “

“Ahhh, not quite so snarky now, eh?! With efficient but slow fingers, Xander popped the buttons on Spike's jeans and peeled them back to reveal his semi-interested prize. “Hmmmm, I may have plans for this but – I believe I said something about beating your ass......”

“Xander, this isn't funny!! Once I get out of these cuffs, I'm gonna - “

“Gonna what?!” Yanking Spike's jeans down around his knees, Xander gave a less than gentle push that sent the vampire falling backwards over the sofa. “What exactly is it you're gonna do **IF** I release you from my very special handcuffs.”

“Okay, luv, this has gone far enough! I reall – mmmph!!” The muffled sound came about as Xander flipped Spike over onto his stomach with the (un)fortunate side effect of smooshing Spike's protesting face into the cushions. The smooth twin humps of Spike's ass cheeks practically gleamed in the gentle light and Xander ran his hand caressingly over one enticing curve.

* SMACK *

“Wow, I dunno about you but that totally stung my hand!” Examining his palm, Xander was surprised at the feeling that giving Spike that slap engendered within him. It was ….. titillating. It made him feel powerful but not in a bad way, just – in control. Looking at Spike's ass, he could see the faint outline of his hand in the subtle blush pink and realised he wanted to see it in red. Spike's ass would definitely suit a pretty cherry red and he intended to make it happen. Assuming that the moan coming from the pillow was a 'good' moan.... “Shall we try another one, see if it stings as much?” Nothing came from the direction of Spike's head which was buried in the cushion but the muscles of his butt tensed in anticipation,.

It was different this time: it was planned and deliberate, an attempt to recreate the pressure and velocity of the first slap but on the cheek that was a beautiful pale ivory in comparison to the other.

* SMACK *

It sounded even louder this time and Xander could clearly see where two of his fingers were resting close together when his palm landed. His palm stung but it was difficult to register that minor pain through the sharp buzz of arousal that sparked though his system.

* SMACK *

* SMACK *

Another moan from Spike, the cheeks of his ass clenching and releasing as it registered the separate slaps, tensing while his head turned towards the inside of the sofa, his pants for breath more audible. Xander waited for a protest or complaint, still not sure how they had reached this point and whether Spike was really going to allow him to do this.

“S'that all ya got? Could barely feel those luv and for some reason, the exact whereabouts of your keys isn't becoming any clearer.” The snarky voice was slightly breathless and Xander wondered if the handcuffs were uncomfortable or whether it added to or detracted from the overall sensations. Well part of him wondered. The rest of him was too busy reacting to Spike's renewed snark with a flurry of slaps, alternating cheeks and covering as much flesh as possible. His hands were so big that he could comfortably cover almost a whole cheek if he spread his fingers wide and he allowed himself the luxury of experimenting.

Sweat was pouring from his brow and his jeans felt way too tight and constricting around his cock by the time he had finished and he wiped his forehead as he examined his work. No longer gleaming ivory, Spike's ass was a deep blush rose colour all over, fading in gradients.

“God, your ass looks beautiful!” Realising Spike had not said a word and worried, Xander shifted backwards so that he could flip Spike over, gasping as he took in the expression on Spike's face. His eyes were golden and ferocious, teeth digging into his lips causing a trickle of blood to flow and Xander watched as a tear slipped from Spike's eye and down the side of his face. “God Spike, I'm - “

His apology was cut off as he registered everything else. Spike's handcuffed hands were at his crotch and a spreading stain could clearly been seen beneath his widespread fingers. “Shit, you came from _that_?!” Xander's voice was incredulous, a huge throb of arousal rushing through him as he realised just how turned on Spike was. “Goddamn it, you weren't meant to come!” Allowing fake anger into his voice, Xander flipped Spike over roughly. The sofa had made slight marks but nothing compared to the livid hand-prints. Xander ran his hands over the slightly swollen skin, enjoying the unaccustomed heat emanating, for once almost matching the heat of his hands. Another muffled moan from Spike and he realised the the vampire was **still** turned on and was jonesing on the almost soft pain of Xander's touches on the tender flesh.

Unable to resist any further, he roughly yanked down his zip and released his throbbing cock, beginning a harsh stroke up and down the flesh that felt full to bursting. The sound of his hand slap-slapping his cock was loud in the room and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. With one hand squeezing his aching balls, he aimed the head of his cock and bellowed out his climax as he watched his cum splatter all over the cherry red flesh of Spike's bruised ass.

Not allowing himself to collapse, he once more flipped Spike over, grabbing him by the short chain between the handcuffs and hauling his unresisting captive to his feet. Still hard cock pointing rudely from his trousers, he hustled Spike into the bedroom, yanked his jeans off over his bare feet and shoved him face first onto the bed. With hard hands, he grasped Spike's hips to pull him up onto his knees before splitting the hot cheeks of his to enjoy the sight of the perfect pink rosette of Spike's asshole.

The contrast between the bright red cheeks, the ivory gleam of the inner curves of Spike's ass and the little pink hole fired him up even more. He cursed as he had to let Spike go long enough to scrabble for the lube on the bedside table, squeezing just enough out for him to slick up his rock hard dick before thrusting himself home with one solid thrust of his hips.

So hot to touch.....

* * *

Pulling Spike over onto his back, he released his hands from the handcuffs, blushing fire-engine red at the very obvious marks of the bondage on Spike's wrists. He didn't quite know what to say – their sex life before now had been passionate and ferocious by turns, but this was the first time ever it had involved bondage and as for the spanking..... He wished Spike would say something but for once, the ever present snark was missing, the vampire merely rubbing at his wrists and staring down the length of the bed,

Sighing, Xander rubbed his hands over his eyes, almost missing Spike's speech as he tried to figure out what to say.

“Did you mean it?”

“What? Did I mean what?!”

“What you said – about my arse being yours and you could spank it whenever you wanted to?” An even deeper blush covered Xander's face as he slowly recalled some of the things he had said to Spike during sex.

“Um – well, I.....”

“Hope you did.” He turned his head, his heart lightening as he saw the almost shy but wholly satisfied and devoted look on Spike's face.

“Oh I meant it. You need to learn that you're mine and that sometimes you need to lay off the snark.”

“Got your attention though, didn't I?!”

“You most certainly did. But Spike, you always have my attention whether we're alone or with other people; even when you're not with me, I'm thinking about you. And I'll tell you what, you play nice with Buffy and Carson and tonight I'll prove it to you all over again. Deal?!”

“Stop laying about then – sooner we go, sooner we can come home!”

* * *

“Gosh, Xander, that was such a good night. I can't get over how _nice_ Spike was to Carson – surprised me and Tara because we both thought he was a bit of a drip!”

“Ummmm.......well, Spike can be difficult but his heart's in the right place – he just needed the right motivation.”

“I guess so, although Buffy said Spike being so nice made her realise Carson wasn't as nice as he first seemed and she's thinking of dumping him!”

“Really? Well he was hardly a catch – good on the Buffster for moving on. You want another cup of coffee?” Xander gestured towards the Starbucks menu, only half listening to what Willow was saying.

“Uh-huh. There was one thing I was dying to ask you though.”

“What's that?!”

“Why exactly did Spike keep wincing when he sat down?! And what were those marks on his wrists?? I didn't think he got hurt on our last patrol but he definitely seemed to be in some pain. Xander – why are you laughing? I wouldn't have thought you'd find the thought of Spike in pain to be funny. He could barely sit still all eve – oh my God, XANDER HARRIS you deviant!!”  


* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
